What has been MIGHT be again
by puffin
Summary: Anzu has woken up with her memories from when was queen of Egypt and Atemu's wife. What will she do now that she remembers and understands her feelings? Y/YY T/YY with hints of others. Sequel for A furry past a morden present Complete
1. Chapter 1

What was MIGHT be again

A/N Here is the sequel that I told you all about. Sorry it took so long to get it up. I hope you all like it. Please send in those reviews.

Don't own anything.

Chapter 1

Ancient Egypt. 5 years after Pharaoh Atemu's death.

It had been five years since the pharaoh died. Five years since those vile things ran off. Five years of looking for them and getting word back they couldn't be found. Five years of raising the next pharaoh by herself. Five years of being alone.

Queen Tea had taken over as ruler when her husband, Pharaoh Atemu, had been killed. She was a hard ruler that did not seem to care about the people. She ruled with fear. She punished any one that broke the law with death. Everyone feared her.

Samuel, her's and Atemu's son, was now six years old. He had his mother's reddish-brown hair while his eyes were a shade darker blue then his mothers.

He had a mix heritage. From his mother's side he was English and was raised with those beliefs. His mother was raising him to be a fine English gentleman.

From his father's side he was Egyptian. He was the next pharaoh and that gave him the thrown and the power that came with it.

He had many tutors to teach him the way of an Egyptian and their beliefs. He was taught all the things that would make him a great and wise ruler.

Right now Tea was sitting on the thrown with her son on her lift side. His right hand was resting on top of her left hand.

Tea kept her eyes forward but knew how her son looked and was proud.

For being only six, he looked like he knew a lot. His eyes were always wide and taking in every thing they could. His ears were always open to listen to all they could. Samuel learns no matter where he was.

Tea was listening to the council member as they went on about the kingdom and how it was doing.

The last person to stand up was a general and head of the royal guards.

When the man stood up to give his report, he kept his head down, never looking at her or the prince. He knew better then to do so.

"The kingdom is at peace. There are a few criminals but we can normally catch them."

"Normally can? Are there a few you can not?" Tea asked with narrowed eyes.

"Yes, my queen. There are two that the guards cannot find but the people say are out there. When asked what they look like they say that one has white hair while the other has hair the color of sand. They are saying it's the thief king and prince."

"That's impossible! I saw them die with my own two eyes!" Tea said as she shot up form her seat.

"The people are saying that they are back." He said fearing for his life but hiding it well.

Tea's eyes narrowed a bit more before she closed them as she sat down. Opening them up she looked at him. "It's not them but those vile things. The ones you said had to be dead by now." she all but growled out.

"We had not found them and it has been five years my queen. It was my mistake." He said, fear leaking into his words.

"Yes. One you will fix by find them and bringing me there heads or it will be yours." She growled out even louder. "Now go!"

The general gave a bow before he stood and left. He knew that he came back with bad news she would kill him.

While all this was going on Samuel just stood there thinking of his father. One he did not remember or saw only in dreams. One that had been stolen away from him.

The only things he knew were things his mother told him. She told him about his life and how he was a kind man to all creatures. Even if some of those creatures did not deserve his kindness.

She had even told him that it was the furry's fault that his father was dead. The one he kept as a pet.

She had told him that how the furry had mated with his father and produced a child with him. A female. 

She went on to tell him that the furry got anger when she came into his father's life. When his father had married a human female and gave him an heir. Samuel.

The story went on to say that, the furry attacked the new queen but because the pharaoh was so kind, he could not give it its punishment. Death. To let the gods deal with it.

No, the pharaoh was going to have its soul ripped out from its body and placed into the puzzle were the pharaoh could keep it. He also planed to keep the child they had together.

Tea said she wasn't sure what happen or why the others had been killed but they had been. For someone reason it had been the pharaoh, his cousin, the thief king and prince, their souls' were removed from their bodies.

She had banish them form the palace and a price on their heads. Dead or alive. That had been five years ago and they were still out there.

Because of this, Samuel had grown up to hate furries. He didn't like any of them. 

He and his mother wanted them all dead and turned them into animals to be hunted down and killed. Soon furries would be no more.

Once the meeting was over, Tea and her son walked to the garden that was inside the palace walls. The two loved to go here to get away from the pressures of being the queen and prince. They could come here to escape it all and relax.

The two had been there an hour when the general came walking in. He looked like had some news, Tea hoped it was good news.

The general bow as he keeps his head down. "My men have spotted them. It was who you said would be. It is the furries. The ones that were the thief king and prince's pets."

"They would know were the other two are. Bring them in so they can be questioned." She growled out.

When the guard left she let out a sigh before she looked to her son that was happily playing by himself. Tea loved her son and was proud of him.

What the people did not know about was the guilt that was on her shoulders along with the pressure of ruling and raising a child by herself.

All of these pressures were slowly aging her and taking her beauty with it. Tea was trying to hold this off but knew that it was a losing battle.

The reason behind the guilt was because she knew it was her fault she lost her husband. He was the man she loved and had loved from the first time she laid eyes on him. Then she killed him.

Tea knew that if she had known how things would have turned out then she would have done things different. She would have killed Yugi but would have gone about it a different way.

She also felt hate. Hate for all furries because of Yugi and the roll he played in her life and Atemu's life. She hated them all and would see them all dead. She was even raising her son to feel the same way.

Tea knew that what she was doing was wrong. She also knew that her hate was because of how jealous she was. She was jealous with what Atemu and Yugi use to have. The love they shared. The love she wanted with Atemu but never got or even give the chance to get. This had also hurt her deeply.

She knew all this but did not care. She would keep teaching her son to hate furries and furries would feel her anger. 

A/N There is the first chapter. I hope you all liked it and. I have the next one started and should have it up soon. Please send in those reviews and I'll see you all with the next one.


	2. Chapter 2

What was MIGHT be again

A/N Thank you to all that review the last chapter. Here is the next one and I hope you all like it.

Don't own anything.

Chapter 2

3,000 year later. Present day, Japan.

A girl with short reddish brown hair and light blue eyes shot up in bed as he held her chest grasping for air. She pushes some of her hair out of her face as she tries to recall the dream.

She then leans over as she turned her table lamp on as she looked around her room. It looked the same as when she went to bed.

Her room was done up in light pinks and whites. Her walls were painted a very soft pink. Her floor was very fluffy pink that was a shade darker then her walls. There was also a soft fluffy white rug in the middle of her floor.

Her bed, which was in the middle of the room up against the wall, was a canopy bed. The sheets were a very soft pink that got darker with each layer while the canopy were made of silk and see though. Pink as well. The woods were painted white to go with the rest of the room.

Against the wall across from her bed was a dresser that was made of wood and painted white. It had a mirror above it and was covered with small things, make up, and other stuff.

There was a closet on the other side of the room. The closet had all her clothes and a few things on the shelves and her shoes were lining the floor on the inside.

Anzu just sat there as she then thought about the dream. It was too real. It felt more like a memory. It had to be a memory.

As she thought about the dream she began to realize why she felt the way she did towards Yugi and the way she felt towards Yami. Why she was pulled towards one and not the other.

She now under why she felt hatred towards Yugi and why she felt betrayed by Yami but loved all the same. She now understood why.

When it came to the others, Anzu wasn't sure how to feel. She really didn't feel a pull one way or another. She was fine with them.

Kaiba was an arrogant prick. She never really hung out with him.

Joey was a happy go lucky teen that had a lot of crap happen to him. She saw him as a good friend.

Ryou was a shy boy but very sweet. Anzu always felt like he was a person who needs protection and willing to give to him.

Ryou's dark, Bakura, was a controlling jerk. She always felt sorry for Ryou having to deal with him all the time. Then again, Bakura never seem to hurt Ryou.

Malik was your normal pranking, hony teenage boy. He was good for a few a laughs as long as no one got hurt. Anzu was also glad that Malik like guys because of how hony and how much of a pervert he was.

Malik's dark, Marik was worse. Anzu knew they belong together, seeing how crazy they both were.

As she started to lie back down and turn her light off, she realized that this was her chance to get the pharaoh back. This time she would not lose him.

Anzu stood on the side lines as she watch the gang grow up. She watched as they dated guys and broke up and then hook up with others. She watches as the lights fell for their darks and the darks for their lights.

She watched as the group graduated from high school and get jobs or go to collage.

She also saw when the darks' got their bodies and start to date their lights.

She also watched as they started families and keeps hanging out while the babies had play dates with each other.

As she watched, she came up with a plan that would be fool proof. She would not fail.

It was now two years since everyone had their kids. The kids were doing normal things that kids at the age of two normal did. They were walking and talking. Most of them saw everyone as an unknown friend and were saying no to everything even when they mean yes.

They would through fits if mommy and or daddy left. For a few of them, it was like a bomb going off when this would happen, even if it was just for a few moments.

The gang was at the park one warm spring day celebrating the kids' birthdays. They were all born so close together they just had one huge party for them all. They picked a day and month that was between all the kids' birthday to celebrate them.

The kids really didn't know what was going on. All they knew was they were allow to be messy, play at the park and getting gifts. They were having fun just like their parents were.

Anzu watched all this from the sideline without the gang seeing her. It wasn't hard to do. The gang only had eyes for each other and their children. They seem to just forget about the rest of the world.

Anzu walked up to them as she smiled. "Hey." She said, trying to sound happy.

Everyone looked up at her before the Motous, Ryou, Joey and Mokuba smiled back.

"Hay Anzu." Yugi said as he was holding one of his twin boys. "What have you been up to?"

"Nothing much." She said as she walked over and sat between Yugi and Yami. She forced them to make room for her. "Decided to study dance here in Japan." She said as she then looked to Yami. "What about you?"

"Running the shop and helping Yugi raise our twin boys. Amir and Amon." he said smiling as he was watching Amir play with Yoshiko. Yami then watched and smiled at his light that was holding their other son, Amon.

Amir Motou was the first-born and was born two minutes before Amon. He was a born leader and Yami could see him try to boss the others around.

Amir looked just like Yami and even acted a lot like him. If he had been born while Yami was pharaoh then Amir would have been the crown prince.

Amon Motou was the second born. The baby of the family. Amon was a leader but acted more a like a follower. He would lead if Amir would not.

Amon looked just like Yugi and acted like him as well. Amon, like his mommy, loved to play games even from this early age. He seems good at them as well.

He would have been a prince but not the crown prince if he and his brother had been born while their daddy was pharaoh.

Anzu looked over at Joey when she heard him calling out to Yami and Malik then pointed to were Amir and Yoshiko had wonder off with Safa.

Yami, Malik and Akifa took off after them. Amir and Yoshiko had taken Safa to the river edge and about to go for a swim.

When Akifa picked Safa up and looked her over, he glared at Yami and Marik. "Be happy she's not hurt." He said before storming back to were Ryou was.

"Its not like Yoshiko and Amir would allow anything to happen. They just wanted to swim." Malik said as he carried his daughter back as Yami carried his son.

"It more then likely your daughter talked mine into going." Akifa growled back at him.

Malik just shrugged some as all three sat back down with the group.

Yoshiko Istar was the troublemaker of the young group. When she was born they had to name her Yoshiko because that name means good child and they knew she would be a troublemaker. She loved to cause trouble and was a very mischievous little girl. She also seems to have the insane look in her eyes just like her parents.

She did look like both of them but had Malik's hairstyle and color of eyes. She was very spoiled by both of them and allowed to do what ever she wanted. As long as no one was hurt. Yoshiko was a very happy and very loved child.

Safa Nefret Bakura was the only one that got a first and middle name. Ryou had wanted to name their baby girl Safa because it means pure while Akifa wanted Nefret. So they named her both.

Safa looked like her mommy with her daddy's rustic red eyes. She even acted like her mommy. She was a very sweet and loving child if she knew you. If not then she was very bashful and shy. She also likes to smile a lot.

She was more of a follower and seems to follow Amir were ever he went.

Joey and Seth's child was named Kesler Kaiba. He looked like his mommy but with Seth's eyes and hair color. He even had his hairstyle.

Kesler was a very happy go looking baby and smiled at everyone he meet. No one was a stranger to him, just friends that he hasn't meet yet.

He also had his mommy's black hole for a stomach. He seems to never stop eating.

Seto and Mokuba's child was named Toshihiro Kaiba. Their child had to be kept a secret from the world. Mokuba and Seto knew that if word got out whom the mother was then it could ruin them for life.

When these three were out Mokuba was just an uncle. As far as the world knew this was Seto's real child but no one knew who the mother was.

At home, Mokuba let Toshihiro know he was mommy and that he loved him very much. He just hopes this would not confuse him later in life.

The child was very smart and seems to learn things faster then the others. He was able to speak a lot more then the others and a lot clear then others as well. Seto was a pour of his son and heir.

Joey shook his head as he then smiled at Anzu while Kesler played in Seth's lap. "So what brings you to this small party?" he asked.

"Well, I'm throwing a high school reunion party. I was wondering if you all like to come." She said with a smile.

"That rules us out." Kaiba then said, not even caring as he held his son.

"We were in the same class." Anzu said blinking at Kaiba.

"I graduated one year before you and Mokuba is just now graduating from high school."

"I never even went to school." Seth then said as the other darks agreed to this. "None of us, darks did."

"That doesn't mean you all can't come." She said, whining a bit.

"What about the babies? We can't drop them off on one babysitter." Ryou said.

"You can't drop Marik's kid off on one babysitter." Akifa then said as Marik just glared at him while Malik smiled at this. Hay he was proud of this fact.

"Well get more then one." She said, scared that none of them would show. That Yami wouldn't show.

"Don't worry. Me and Malik will show." Marik then said grinning.

"I'm sure we could find someone." Yami then said as she smiled at this.

"Great. Well have to go and see the rest of the class." she said as she got up and left.

The first part of her plan had worked. Both Yami and the Isthars were coming. She needed the two insane Egyptians' help and they did not even know it.

As she walked away, she knew that shortly she would have her pharaoh back and this time there was nothing Yugi could do to stop her.

A/N Well there is the second chapter. Thank you to SessInu-Fangirl-101 for the list of names. They helped a lot. I hope you all liked this chapter and please send in those reviews. I have the next one started and hope to have it up soon.


	3. Chapter 3

What was MIGHT be again

A/N Thank you to all that review the last chapter. Here is the next one and I hope you all like it. There will be a very adult content in here. If you don't like it then skip over it. It will be graphic. Its rated M for a reason.

Don't own anything.

Chapter 3

Anzu was walking home later that same day. She had a grin on her face because she was sure that Yami would come. Then again, Yugi would as well but she was sure she could get Yami to herself. At lest long enough to calm Yami as hers.

She was also grateful that the either Marik or Malik would show up as well. She knew they would help and not even know it.

She was walking home after getting all the supply she would need for the party. She had a few bags full and they were heavy.

Just as she was about a few blocks from home she could hear someone call our her name from a near by ally.

Looking down it, she blinked her eyes when she saw a man but couldn't tell who it was because of the shadows he was hiding in. "Hello?" She said trying to see him. "Who are you?"

"I'm shocked. You don't remember me." The voice said in a teasing way.

"Well I can't see who you are but you do sound familiar." She said before the man step forward. Anzu's eyes then went wide as she smiled. "Duke!" she cried as she ran over to him, hugging him.

"It's been a long time Anzu." he said as he wrapped his arms around her before he then dragged her down the ally.

Anzu blinked at this as she looked up at him. "Duke, what are you…" but before she could finish her question she find herself up again the wall as he started to kiss her.

As he was doing this, he started to undo her shirt and push her bra up.

Duke then pulled away form her mouth as he started to kiss down her neck leaving a few bites along his way.

Anzu try to push him off of her as she was telling him to stop that she didn't want this.

"Come on Anzu. We both know you like it. I promise you'll feel good." He said as he then leans down and took one of her nipples into his mouth while he used one hand to play with the other one.

Anzu try to push Duke off of her as she started to struggle even more. At one point, she tries to use her legs to throw him off of her.

Duke growled at this as he looked at her. "I wouldn't try that again if I were you." He growled out before he let one hand slide down her body to were the waistband of her jeans was. "After all you wouldn't want someone to see you like this, now would you?" He asked as he undid her pants.

She stopped for a moment before she glared at him and when he went back to kiss her she bit his lip.

Duke growled as he backhanded her. "Damn bitch." He growled as he then jerked her pants down. "I was going to go easy on you!" With that said, he undid his pants, forced her legs about and thrust into her.

Anzu's eyes went wide at the pain she felt but before she could scream, a hand was slapped over her mouth. "Shut the fuck up! I don't want anyone to see us!"

Anzu had tears rolling down her face by this time as she kept trying to get him to stop. It hurt a lot and she felt no enjoyment from him.

After what seem like hours, Duke climaxed inside of her as he slowly started to pull out and let her fall to the ground. "I've had better." He said as he cleans himself up, fixed himself then left her there.

After hours of laying there and crying Anzu got up and fixed herself as well before gathering her stuff that had fallen on the ground. Most of it ruined but she didn't care now. She stared to the make the last few blocks home.

Once there Anzu took a shower and scrubbed her body raw. The only thing on her mind was that she could never let this out. It might ruin her plans to get Yami. She would not lose Yami again. She could not!

The party was a few days later at a hall she had rented for the night. It had been done up in the school's colors. There was stage for the band to play on along with a dance floor for people to dance on.

There were tables and chairs spread out for those that wanted to sit and eat.

There was a long table with all kinds of foods on it along with punch. There was also a bar with other drinks.

On one wall were pictures of everyone from their class doing different things or in different poses.

Anzu was the first one to show up but didn't take long for the others to start to show up as well. She smiled even more when she saw that Marik and Malik showed up. Shortly after them were Yami and Ryou. No Yugi. This couldn't get any better for her.

The party was only about an hour into it when Marik had spiked the punch and then 30 minutes later Malik did. Anzu, who had been keeping an eye on them and the punch, now knew not to drink any more of it.

She did see that Yami had a bit of it and with it being double spiked, it wouldn't take long for anyone to get drunk.

Anzu then walked over to were Yami was with Ryou as she started to talk to both of them.

It didn't take Anzu long to walk Yami away from the crowd and into the girls' bathroom and into one of the stalls.

Once in there Anzu had her way with a drunken Yami. She was able to get him to sleep with her and hopefully get her pregnant with his child.

Once the deed was done, she let Ryou take Yami back home as she left as well with a smile on her face and hand on her stomach. All she had to do was wait about month before she could take back was rightfully hers.

A/N There is the next chapter. I know it's not as long as some of my chapters but it's done. I hope you all like it and please send on those reviews. I'll see you all later with the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

What was MIGHT be again

A/N Thank you to all that review the last chapter. Here is the next one and I hope you all like it.

Don't own anything.

Chapter 4

Yami woke the next morning feeling like shit. Like he had been run over by truck, as he just laid there. He slowly got himself out of bed but wish he hadn't as the world start to spin. He sat on the bed just holding his head before he felt the need to go and worship the porcelain god that lives in their bathroom.

Once Yami was done he lean back against the tub he tried to remember last night. He could remember talking to Ryou most of it and seeing Marik and Malik hanging around the punch bowl. Even remember Anzu talking to him and Ryou but after that nothing. It was all a blank. He knew that something important happened and knew he had to remember but couldn't. He figured if it was that important, he would remember it later.

It had now been two months since the party. Anzu walked into the game shop just as it was closing as Yugi looked up and smiled at her. "Hay Anzu. What's up?"

She watched him, as she looked a bit worried. "Yugi I need to talk to you and Yami. Do you know where he is?"

"Ya. His upstairs with the twins. Give me a moment then we can go upstairs together." He said wondering what was wrong with his friend.

As the three sat around, the twins on the floor playing, Anzu watched them as she then looked at Yugi and Yami who were on the couch. She was in a chair.

"I feel so bad for what happened. I mean I guess were to drunk from whatever Marik and Malik put in the punch that weren't thinking. I mean if we had been I'm sure this would not have happened." She said looking like she was about to cry.

"What? What happened at the party?" Yami asked having a feeling this was what he couldn't remember but knew he needed to.

"We were all having fun and I guess we got carried away." She said as she placed a hand on her stomach. "I'm pregnant." She said as she looked at Yami. "And you're the father."

Yugi's eyes went wide with shock and hurt in them as he looked to Yami. "You're what?" He asked in a whisper that showed how shocked and hurt he was by this.

Yami sat there as it all came crashing back to him. They started out talking to Ryou before they end up in the bathroom. Anzu pressed up against the wall as he was kissing him, taking her clothes off as he did his own. Thrusting inside of her. It all came crashing back. "Fuck." he whispered to himself.

"Ya. That's what you did." Yugi said sounding very upset but keeping his voice calm and even for the fact that the twins were in the room.

Yugi then picked them up as he carried them to their room. He had to get away from them at the moment.

Anzu watched Yami, as she looked even worse. "You're the only the child could belong to." She said as she looked down. "I never wanted this to happen. You and Yugi are dear friends of mine."

Yami just watched her for a moment before he nodded. "I know." was all he said.

"I guess I should be going. You and Yugi need a lot to talk about but call me. We need to talk as well." She said as she stood up. "I hope this doesn't cause any trouble." She said sounding as if she meant it.

Yami walked upstairs, once Anzu was gone, to see that Yugi was playing with the twins. "Yugi." he said as he slowly enters the room.

"What?" Yugi asked as he kept his voice empty of any emotion.

Yami flinched at this as he then let out a sigh. "I'm sorry. I never wanted that to happen."

"Yes you did Yami and sorry won't fix this."

"What do mean I wanted it? I never wanted to do her or even wanted her. All I have ever wanted was you and our family." He said, like Yugi, trying to keep his voice even and calm. Neither one of them wanted to upset the twins.

"Maybe not consciously but subconsciously you did. You had to subconsciously because getting drunk would have brought this out." Yugi said as the hurt was now in his voice no matter how hard he tries to keep it out. To keep all emotions out of his voice.

Yami blinked at this as he shook his head. "Yugi I only have eyes for you. I only see you. I only want to be with you." He said as he walked towards him and lightly touched his shoulders.

Yugi jerked his shoulders out of Yami's hold as he just turned and glared at him. "No Yami. Sorry will not fix this. Get out." He then hissed out as the tears started to fall. "I do not want to be with someone that will cheat on me."

Yami blinked at this as he tries to talk to Yugi but the more he tries the more Yugi wanted him gone. After a while, Yami just dropped his head as he turned and left. Yugi didn't want him any more and that hurt more then anything.

It was now at lest two weeks later. Yami had moved in with the Bakuras, no matter how much Akifa didn't want him there.

He had gotten another job about two days after moving out and was giving Yugi half of it for the twins. He was also getting to the see the twins ever weekend. He got them Friday nights and gave them back Monday morning. Normally Joey would be there to either help with them at home or take them back to his house.

Yami would try to talk to Yugi but Yugi wouldn't want anything to do with him. Always made up an excuse as to why he couldn't.

Yami came home on a Thursday evening as he saw Akifa taking care of Safa as he just smiled at this but it was a bittersweet smile. It was great to see that Akifa had taken to fatherhood rather fast and well but it also show him what he was missing out of at his own home.

Yami just turned and headed upstairs. He didn't want to deal with this at the moment and Anzu was calling him again. She never let him be.

Akifa had seen Yami walk in and watched him as he rolled his eyes. "Uncle Doom and gloom is home." he said to Safa as she giggled at her daddy.

"You shouldn't call him that in front of her." came Ryou's voice from the doorway of the kitchen.

"Ok how about Uncle Sunshine?" Akifa asked looking at his love.

"Oh that is so much better." Ryou said with a roll of his eyes. "Just call him Uncle Yami. That is his name. Besides he has a right to be depressed."

"I guess." was all Akifa said as he start to tickle his baby girl who laughed at this with a huge grin on her face. Akifa did love Safa.

Ryou shook his head as he smiled at them. "Anyways dinner is done. Put her in her highchair and set the table. I'm going to go and talk to Yami."  
"Sunshine won't come down." Akifa said as he picked Safa up and carried into dinner room as Ryou rolled his eyes.

Ryou walked into the spare room that was Yami's to see that he was sitting on the bed glaring at the phone that was ringing, again. "Not hungry." he said not even looking up at Ryou.

Ryou just sighed at this as he watched his friend. "You need to eat Yami." he said as he walked over and sat down next to him.

"Not hungry. I'll eat later." he said as he let out a sigh then blink as he saw Ryou take the phone from him.

"Hello." Ryou said, as he didn't hear anything at first before Anzu then spoke up.

"Oh hello Ryou. I was calling Yami's cell. I must have misdialed." she said, sounding overly cheerful.

"No this is Yami's phone. He's just busy trying to get Yugi back. Can I take a massage?" He then said, hoping to get through Anzu's head that Yami didn't want her but being polite about it.

"Just tell him I called." She said as she then hung up without saying goodbye.

Ryou just closed Yami's phone as he handed it back to Yami. "That should keep her at bay for at lest the night." Ryou said smiling.

Yami smiled back as he took his phone back. "I hope. I don't want to deal with her right now."

Ryou gave a nod to this as he stood up. "Dinner is ready if you get hungry." he said before leaving.

"So his not coming down." Akifa stated more then asked.

"Nope. She called again."

"She's like a damn leech. Latches on and won't let go. Then again, it is partly the pharaoh's fault. He was the one that couldn't keep it in his pants and don't go and try to blame Marik and Malik. They may have spiked the drink but it was still Yami that dropped his damn pants." Akifa said as he looked to his love.

"I know and you're right I just feel bad for him. I know they love each other and they belong to each other it's just…." Ryou said looking down.

Akifa blinked at this as he saw Ryou cut up some of the dinner and give it to Safa so she could eat and try new things. "They are meant for each other. They were mates in the past and will be mates in the future."

Ryou just nodded to this as he then blinked as something dawned him. "Do you think she got her memories back?" He asked as Akifa just looked at him as he then laughed. "You might be right. She might remember that she never got what she wanted back then and is now getting it."

Ryou just nodded to this, as he knew that he would have to find away and stop her before it was completely ruined between Yugi and Yami.

A/N There is the next chapter. I'm sorry that it took me so long to get it out. I hope you all like it and I hope you all send in those reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

What was MIGHT be again

A/N Thank you to all that review the last chapter. Here is the next one and I hope you all like it.

Don't own anything.

Chapter 5

It was now just a few weeks later. This put Anzu at 3 months. Her stomach was still flat but she was having all the normal signs that a woman at three month had. She smiled through it all, after all, she was getting who she wants with this child.

Yami was spending the weekends with his children but had yet to talk to Yugi. Yugi would drop them off at the Bakuras and pick them up. He would not talk to Yami, no matter how much or how hard Yami tried to talk to him.

During the week Joey would come over to take care of the twins or take them back to his house. This was to help Yugi out while Yugi ran the game shop.

The Isthars along with the Bakuras and there daughters were over at the Kaibas visiting Joey one afternoon. Joey had the twins that day and it seem to be easy to have extra help whenever the twins were around.

Seth and Seto were at the office working on there next game while Mokuba was at school. It was close for him to be coming home.

Everyone was outside to let the kids play in the background while the adults sat around talking. It was about Yugi and Yami, like normal.

Marik watched the twins for a moment as he shook his head. "Still not together." he stated more then asked.

"Nope. Yugi won't even look at Yami let alone talk to him. Its gotten to the point were Yami comes here to pick up and drop off his kids. It's as if he's given up on getting Yugi back." Joey said with a heavy sigh.

"He's even gotten his own place. I've even seen him talking and laughing with Anzu, like his having a good time with her." Ryou then said as he looked at everyone with worry in his eyes as he felt his dark hold him closer. "Like his falling for her."

"More like falling for the bitch's trap." Akifa said with a shake of his head. "And what is worse is that the ra damned pharaoh doesn't even know it."

"Or cares." Marik then added.

"If we don't do something soon then they might never get back together." Ryou said again. "They love each other but are falling further and further away from each other."

Joey just looked at Akifa as he blinked. "What do you mean trap? Do you think that Anzu did this on purpose?"

"Ryou thought of something a few weeks back and it makes since. Anzu is the rebirth of Queen Tea. The pharaoh's queen. We all remember what a bitch the queen was. Well Ryou thinking, and it's a good chance, that Anzu has her memories back from when she was queen." Bakura said as he looked around.

"So she would be going after Yami because he was in love with Yugi and not her back then." Marik then finished up, realizing were Bakura was going with this.

"So she's using her child to get to Yami?" Malik then asked with a look of shock on her face. "That cruel to the child." He said with anger.

"She'll use what ever she has to, to get Yami." Ryou then said with a sigh.

"So we'll just have to get Yugi and Yami back before anything else goes wrong." came Mokuba's voice from the doorway.

Joey blinked then looked at Mokuba with a smile. "Hay kiddo. When did you get home?" He asked as they could hear a "MOMMY!"

"Just a few moments ago." Mokuba said before picking up his son. "Hay Hiro. Been good for your uncles?" He asked. Mokuba had shortened the name because of how long it was.

Hiro nodded to this as he hugged his mommy. "Very good." He said as Joey just nodded. "He's been a big help with the twins and Kesler." Joey then looked to see the twins fighting as he got up to brake it up.

Mokuba sat in Joey's now empty sit hold his son as he looked at the rest of the group. "If what you all are saying is true then we need to get them together and soon."

"That's the hard part. It's really Yugi. He doesn't want anything to do with Yami." Malik said.

"Then we talk to Yugi." Mokuba said with a shrug. "Get him to see what is going on and try to help him get Yami back."

"While you and Marik talk to Yami." Ryou said looking at Bakura.

"Why do we have to talk to the bastard?" Bakura asked.

"If you don't you won't get any until you do." Ryou said, knowing how to get Akifa to do what he wanted.

Akifa just growled but said nothing. He would rather not talk to the pharaoh but he loved having sex with Ryou. Damn if his light didn't know how to work him. Both Akifa and Marik were this way and their lights knew it.

While all this was going on, Yami was on his way home. He walked everyone he went unless he had the twins. This way to save on gas.

As Yami was walking home his cell phone went off. He answered it without looking at it. He knew it was Anzu, she was the only one that called around this time. Every day.

"Yes, Anzu. What's up?" He asked sounding very tired and drained of all energy.

"Are you ok Yami?" She asked, sounding worried for him.

"Just tired." Yami said back with a sigh.

"Well, I was wondering something. I have an appointment with my baby's doctor and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me." She asked.

Yami remember when he would go with Yugi to all his doctor appointments while he was carrying as he slowly nodded. "Sure. What time?" He asked with a smile.

"It's at ten."

"I'll see you at 9:30 then." Yami said before hanging up.

Yami had done as he said he would the following day. He had picked Anzu up and taken her to see the doctor.

The doctor had done a normal exam and told them the baby was healthy and growing strong. Anzu had smiled at this as she smiled at Yami. Yami couldn't help but smile but not at her but at the child. He was going to be a father again and be just as good as a father for this as he was with his twins.

After dropping Anzu off his cell went off. Wondering whom it was he answered. "Yami." he said.

"We have to talk. We'll be at your house in an hour, try to be home." came Bakura's voice before he had hung up.

Yami blinked but went on home anyways. He was wondering why Bakura was coming over and who we was. He had a feeling it was Marik.

When Yami had gotten home, he saw that Bakura and Marik were waiting on him as he shook his head. Yep, he was right about Marik.

"What do you two want?" Yam asked as he opens the door to his apartment.

When they got in there they saw what kind of place the pharaoh was now living in. The pharaoh had gone from riches to rages.

The walls had puke green painting that was pealing. The floor was bright orange but was so warn you could see the hard flooring under it. That it self was in bad shape.

The place looked like it had one bedroom and was very small. The living room had only a couch, a lime green color, and a chair, a cherry red. Nothing matched in this room.

"What happen? Your kids picked the colors out for you?" Akifa asked Yami.

"It's the best I can do." Yami growled out.

"Were are all the kids stuff?" Marik then asked. At his place, all of Yoshiko's toys were all over the place. Even when they were put away, the toys were everywhere.

"In the bedroom. The toys stay in there when they are with Yugi. The bedroom is were they sleep and I sleep on the couch. It's not bad to sleep on." Yami said as he sat in the chair while Akifa and Marik sat on the couch.

"You know what we are here for. What we have to talk about." Bakura then said as Yami just smirked.

"You have to come here and talk to me about Yugi or else neither of you get sex until you do." Yami said as Bakura growled while Marik just nodded.

"Fine you came, you talk, you can go home and screw your lights." Yami said.

"Not that simple. At lest not for me." Akifa said with a sigh. "Ryou will quiz me over what we talked about me and probe my memories to see if I'm lying.

"Wow. Quizzed and probed? Malik just probes." Marik said with a shake of his head.

"Fine, start talking." Yami said as he lean back.

"The lights are worried. They know that you and the bitch are hitting it off while you and Yugi grow colder and colder. You need to forget her and go back to the shrimp." Bakura started.

"Yugi throw me out. I tried to talk to him, repeatedly. He doesn't want me so why should I keep trying?" Yami said as he watched them. "Anzu dose. She needs me as well with the baby on the way, besides I won't leave her out there with no support."

"You are such a dickhead." Akifa said with a shake of his head. "You would rather ruin what you have with Yugi and go after a slut just because she said she's carrying your child. The child might not even be yours!"

"There was no one else!"

"Who said? Anzu!"

Yami didn't say anything to that as he looked down. "I wont leave her on her own while she with my child." Yami said sounding very tired now.

"It's a trap." Marik then said after a while.

"What?"

"A trap. Ryou figured it out. She must have gotten her memories back from when she was queen and now is trying to get what she never had in the past. You." Marik said as he watched his friend.

Yami said nothing for a while as he sat there with his head down. "What should I do? Yugi throw me out and won't even look at me let alone talk me." He said so softly and with so many emotions that even Akifa felt sorry for the ones power pharaoh.

"Talk to him. Take him out one evening and talk to him." Akifa said softly as he let out a sigh. "Look you're his dark. You know what the shrimp likes. Woo him."

This caused both Yami and Marik look at him. "Woo him?" Marik asked as he tried not to laugh. It wasn't every day you could hear Akifa, the Great Thief King say the word woo.

"Do you woo Ryou?" Yami asked with a real smile on his face, the first one since the doctor's office.

"This isn't about me and Ryou." Akifa said with a growl.

"Then I'm sure you do. You woo Ryou." Marik said laugh.

"Fuck off, both of you." Akifa said with another growl.

"But Bakura, we want to know how you woo him?" Marik said not letting up. Marik would not let this one go.

Akifa try to hit Marik but Marik was up and standing near the door. "Well if you wont tell us I'll ask Ryou." He said as he started to pull out his cell phone.

"Marik you do and I'll kill you!" He growled out as Marik took off out the door. Bakura just growled before looking at the pharaoh. "You know him the best. You know what you need to do." with that said Bakura took off after Marik.

Yami shook his head at those two. What Akifa said was right. Yami knew Yugi the best and knew what to do. It would be the hardest thing ever but he would do it for Yugi.

A/N There you all go. The next chapter. Please send in those reviews and I'll see you all in the next one


	6. Chapter 6

What was MIGHT be again

A/N Thank you to all that review the last chapter. Here is the next one and I hope you all like it.

Don't own anything.

Chapter 6

While Bakura and Marik when to talk to Yami, the lights went to talk to Yugi. They knew they would have a fight on their hands but they had to talk to him.

Ryou, Malik and Joey had waited until Yugi was closing the shop before they showed up. Joey normal showed up at this time to drop the twins off so Yugi wasn't surprised to see him. He was surprised to see Ryou and Malik along with their kids.

"What's up guys?" He asked as he took the twins from Joey.

"We need to talk to you." Malik said as Yugi blinked. "About Yami."

"What about him. He cheated so his gone." Yugi said as if this was nothing. As if this happened all the time. With no emotions at all, as he turned and started to head up the stairs, he knew his friends would follow.

"We know but we are worried you might lose him Yugi." Joey said with a sigh as Yugi turned and looked at him with narrowed eyes

"Might be losing him? I lost him the night he pulled it out." He said with a growl before turning around and heading back up the stairs.

"No you haven't Yugi besides its mine and Malik's fault because…" But Malik was stopped as Yugi stood up from putting the twins on the floor and putting the gates up at the stairs.

"Some part of him wanted her, Malik. All you and Marik did was bring it to the surface. That's all you two did." He growled out again as the rest of the gang let the kids down to play with the twins.

This caused the rest of the group be silent for a while as they sat around, lost in their own thoughts.

"Ok I'll give you that one." Malik being the brave one to break the silent. "But this was Yami's first huge mistake. Can't you give him a brake? I know his kicking himself 24/7 over this." Malik said watching Yugi.

"Besides don't you want him here to help you with the kids?" Joey then added.

"It would be nice to have him…for the kids." Yugi then added as an after thought. "I know how much they miss their daddy." Yugi said as he watched the twins.

"And you miss him." Ryou said softly. "We all know you do. You may act as if you don't care but you do care. You miss having him here to hold you and miss him in your bed." Ryou said as Yugi looked up at him before looking down with a nod. "Then call him. Call him over to talk." Ryou said.

Yugi just closed his eyes and open the link that had been closed since the day he found out about what happened at the party. _"Yami?"_ He called softly and with a hint of shyness to it.

Yami was about to go for a walk when he heard Yugi calling him. To say he was shocked was an understatement. _"Yes Yugi?"_ He answered back with smile and joy to hear his sweet light's voice again.

Yugi smiled when Yami hand answered him back. He had been scared that Yami wouldn't answer him or that Yami's side of the link was closed. _"We need to talk. Come by our…err…mine…err the game shop around six. If that is ok with you?"_ Yugi asked not sure if Yami even show this place as home any more.

Yami had blinked at this but answered him anyways. _"I'll be there small one. I've missed you dearly but we do need to talk."_

Yami and Yugi talked a bit more before they both let each other and closed the link. Yugi looked to his friends with a huge smile on his lips. "He's going to be here around six and I could feel joy from him at hearing me….at talking to me. It was nice."

"Good. Maybe now he'll leave Anzu alone." Joey then said as Malik smacked Joey in the back of the head. They didn't want to tell Yugi this and Joey went and blew it.

"What?" Yugi asked as his eyes filled with hurt and looked like he was about to cry. "He's hanging out with her?" He asked looking at the other two. His eyes begging them to say it was a lie.

"It's true Yugi. We've seen him hanging around her, or on the phone with her. I've even seen her wait for him after work and walk around town together." Malik said a sigh and glare at Joey. Joey just looked down, shamed at what he blurted out.

"So he's over me?" He asked, as his eyes seem to widen even more. "Do…do you think that's what he wants to talk to me about? About how he's with her now?" He asked as he started to panic.

"I'm sure its not." Malik said as he watched his small friend. "I'm sure he wants to talk about getting together." He said with a smile and a nod.

"Ya. He loves you to much to let you go." Joey then said watching Yugi as well.

Yugi just watched them as he looked down, covering his face with his hands as he started to cry.

Ryou got up as he walked over and wrapped his arms around his smaller friend. "You'll see. Yami still loves you." he said softly.

The kids had noticed that something was wrong as they all sat in the middle of the floor and started to get upset as well. Malik and Joey sat with the kids to try to calm them down. Yugi was in shape to deal with the twins.

A/n Ok there is the next chapter. I know its kind of rush and short but I figured this was the best place to stop it. It's not one of my better works but I hope you all like and please send in those reviews.


	7. Chapter 7

What was MIGHT be again

A/N Thank you to all that review the last chapter. Here is the next one and I hope you all like it.

Don't own anything.

Chapter 7

Yami walked to Yugi's place. A place he once called home. Yugi even told him to come home. Well kind of. It was more like habit. Now, he wasn't sure if he should still call it that.

A lot had happen in the few short months since they found out. A lot. So much that Yami wasn't sure if saw the place as home or if he should. The ones in side he did see as family, that much he knew.

Yami stood outside looking at the shop. It was little past six already but he had yet to go in. _Yami? You coming?_ Came Yugi's soft yet sweet voice.

Yami missed hearing that voice and it warmed him on the inside like one else has or could.

Yami could also hear the fear in his light's voice. He knew that Yugi was scared to talk to him like he was to talk to Yugi. They were both scared that this would be the end of it. Yami hoped not.

Yugi was sitting in the living room waiting for his dark to show up but when six came and went he got scared. Scared that his dark wouldn't come. That Yami had chanced his mind and didn't want to come.

After Yugi had reached out to him and found out he was coming, Yugi calm down a bit but he was still scared. Yami could still becoming to break it off with him for good.

Yugi jumped up when heard a knock on his door. He smiled when he saw Yami standing there. "Yami." he said softly before stepping to the side to let his dark in. This had been the first time that Yugi had truly seen him since that day.

Yugi had looked his dark over to see that nothing had really changed. He did seem to have more muscles but other then that he seems the same. Then Yugi looked into his eyes as his breath caught in his throat.

Yami's eyes seem dull and lifeless. It was as if he had given up and didn't care anymore. Yugi hoped that was not the case. He begged every god out there that wasn't the case.

Yami walked into the living room to see that their twins were still up. It was close to their bedtime and Yami seem happy that he could help put them to bed. He did miss them and Yugi. He loved them all dearly.

"Hay guys." Yami said as he walked over and sat on the floor with them.

The twins looked up as they smiled with a happy "Daddy!" before running over to him.

Yugi stood off to the side as he watched all this. He watched as Yami played with the twins. He helped Yami when it came time to feed and bath them. He then let Yami put them to bed.

While he watched all this, he couldn't help but smile and think that this is how it should be. That this is were Yami should be. Here with them, living above the game shop. This was home and this is were Yami should be.

Later that night, after the kids were a sleep, Yami and Yugi sat in the living room. They talked about everything but what they really needed to. It seems that both were too scared to bring it up, too scared in what the other would say.

"Yugi we need to talk about us and what happened." Yami said with a sigh, being the brave one to start it.

Yugi looked down but nodded as he bit his lower lip before speaking. "I know we do."

"I'm sorry for what happened Yugi. I know you can never forgive nor forget but I would like try to make it up to you. I have tried but…"

"I wouldn't let you." Yugi said, interrupting Yami. "I know and I'm sorry." Yugi said keeping his eyes downcast.

Yami reached over and lifted Yugi's head so they were looking into each other's eyes. "I love you Yugi. I love you more then life itself. I miss you and I miss being with our twins. I want to come home."

Yugi's eyes filled with tears as he jerked his head away as he looked down again. "But what about Anzu? What about the baby she's caring? Are you still going to take care of them?"

"I have to Yugi. That night was a huge mistake but it's my responsible. I have to take care of the child."

"I guess if I was in your shoes I would do the same thing." Yugi said as he took in a deep breath and let it out slowly before looking up at Yami.

Yugi then did something bold, something that Yami wasn't expecting. Yugi crawled into Yami's lap as he lend in and kissed him. Yugi poured all his love into that kiss as he wrapped his arms around Yami's neck.

Yami was shocked at first but soon his eyes closed as he started to kiss Yugi back. He poured his love into that kiss as he held onto Yugi fearing that if he let go Yugi would disappear on him.

When the two needed air, they slowly pulled away as Yami looked deep into Yugi's eyes. He saw guilt, forgiveness, sadness, loneliness, fear, hope, lust, want, need but above all of these there was love. Love for him, Yami.

Yami's own eyes showed this for Yugi as Yami pulled Yugi closer and just held him. "If you can really forgive me Yugi and want me to come home then I will."

Yugi just smiled as he lean in and kissed him again. Yugi just hoped that things would go back to the way they were, but fear they would not.

It was only about a week or so later that Bakura was hanging out in an ally close to Anzu's home. He had been watching her since all this started and knew that she was lying. All he had to do now was get her to confess.

He watched as she was slowly coming home one evening, as he was able to use the shadows to slip in when she unlocked her door and stay hidden as she kept talking to someone on the phone and put her stuff away.

The moment she got off Bakura made his move. He moved right up behind her, without her hearing him as he slipped a hand around her mouth and pushed his knife to her throat.

"I'm going to remove my hand but you're not going to scream or else…" he pushed the knife into show what would happen if she did scream. "I'm going to ask questions and you're going to answer them and tell me the truth." He said as he moved his hand from her mouth to around her waist, pinning her arms down.

"Now who is the real father?" He asked with narrowed eyes.

"Yami." she stated with fear in her voice.

"Wrong answer." He said as he pushed a bit more into her skin. "Let's try again."

"I'm telling the truth." She said a bit more scared now.

"Oh?" He said as he moved the knife from her throat to her stomach. "Are you sure?"

Anzu's eyes went wide as she started to really shake now. "No. There…..there maybe someone else…."

"I know who the father is." Bakura said later that night as he and Ryou got into bed. He was grinning from ear to ear as if he got the best news in the world.

Ryou just looked at him with wide eyes. "Really?" He asked.

"Yep, the bitch told me everything." Bakura said as he filled his light/love/mother of his girl in on what she had told Bakura.

A/N There you guys go. The next chapter. Sorry it took so long to get out. With work and kids, I had a lot to do and on top of that, I ended up with writer's block. Anyways, I hope you all like it and I hope you all send in those reviews.


	8. Chapter 8

What was MIGHT be again

A/N Thank you to all that review the last chapter. Here is the next one and I hope you all like it.

Don't own anything.

Chapter 8

It was a few more weeks later. Anzu was now four months. She now had a small belly and her normal clothes wouldn't fit. They all seem to have gotten to small for her.

Because of this Anzu had dragged Yami to go shopping with her. Going to ever store that had maternity clothes. She said she would need a lot. Yami sighed but paid for it all.

While they were out, Anzu was surprised that Yami never asked who the father was or say he had talked to the white haired thief. Then again, she wasn't going to say anything.

The more she thought of it the stranger it seemed. As far as she knew, Bakura hated Yami and didn't give a damn what the ex-pharaoh did or who he fucked. She didn't think that he cared about Yugi either. It never crossed her mind that Ryou had something to do with this.

It wasn't until later that Yami came home. He smiled as he saw Yugi in the living room playing with the twins.

Yami walked over and got on the floor with his family. "Here" he said as he handed each twin a plush Dark Magician.

"A duel monster?" Yugi asked as he rolled his eyes and smiled at Yami.

"Why not?" Yami asked as he smiled then stole a kiss from Yugi.

Yugi smiled as he lean into Yami. "I wish you wouldn't go. Besides, Bakura thinks the child isn't even yours. He thinks its Duke's."

"Duke?! Why him? Why does he even care?" Yami asked as he watched he small love.

"Ryou." Yugi said, answer the last question. "I guess Ryou was bugging him about this so he went out to find out." Yugi said to the one time powerful ruler of ancient Egypt.

"If it is Duke's then I don't have to do anything. The child will be nothing to me." Yami said as a smile was on his lips but fell as they both knew there was a chance that it was his.

"I hope its not yours. I just want to go back to the way things were. Before Anzu." Yugi said as he snuggled into Yami. That was something they both wanted.

Two weeks later Anzu was back in the game shop looking at a few of the games. When Yugi came in, he glared at her as a feeling of de ja vu hit him.

"What can I do for you?" Yugi then asked, trying to sound and be as professional as he could be.

Anzu turned around as she smiled at him. "Hello Yugi. Is Yami home? I've been trying to get a whole of him and he won't answer his cell phone." She said sounding sickly sweet.

"His upstairs playing with **OUR** twins." Yugi said stressing the word our.

Anzu just watched him for a moment or two as the smile never fell from her lips. "Can you get him? We have a doctor's appointment."

"No." Yugi said turned and started to stock the toys and games on the shelves.

"No? What do you mean no?" Anzu ask shocked and the smile fell. "He said he would come to all of them. He promised." She said, whining a bit.

"If the child is his, then he will." Yugi said as he turned and looked at her with another hard glare before going back to stocking.

"Bakura told us what he found out. Yami's hoping that it's not his." He said without looking at her but his voice was as hard a Seto's when Seto was pissed.

Anzu's eyes went wide with panic for a bit before she was able to calm her expression then smiled again.

"All that was a lie. I had to tell him something or he would have killed mine and **Yami's **child." She said stressing that the child was Yami.

"Besides I'm stealing back what you stole from me 3,000 years ago." She hissed out as the smile left and anger along with hate filled her eyes.

Yugi turned and looked at her with shock before he shook his head. "I didn't steal him. He loved me back then like he loves me now."

"Loves you? Why would he love you? You're nothing but a freak." Anzu said with a laugh.

"You were a freak back then with ears and a tail. Now you look normal but you carry like a woman but say you're male. You…are…nothing…but…a…freak." She said, stressing each word with a sneer.

Yugi looked away so she wouldn't see the hurt in his eyes. "I'm not a freak. Even if I was Yami would still love me." Yugi said in a soft whisper.

Anzu just started to laugh even harder at this. "Why would he love a freak like you? I mean think about it Yugi. He could have any **normal** guy or girl. Hell he could even have me."

"He doesn't want you!" Yugi said a bit stronger as he turned and glared at her again. "Besides he told me that night was a mistake and he wishes he could take it back!"

"If he loves you and doesn't want anyone else then why did he sleep with me?" Anzu asked as she started to head out of the game shop.

"HE WAS DRUNK!"Yugi yelled at her.

"Maybe but some were deep down he wanted me." She said with a smile as she walked out.

Yugi ran over as he flipped the closed sign and locked the doors. He couldn't deal with anyone else that day.

Once that was done, Yugi dropped to his knees and cried. Once again, Yugi wasn't sure if Yami truly loved him or was just with him because he could give him kids and was truly a freak. 'He loves me….right?' Yugi then asked himself as he cried to himself.

It was later that same night that Yugi was laying in bed. Yami had put the twins to bed before joining his small love in bed.

Yami went to pull Yugi close when he could feel that he was shaking and when looked at him saw that Yugi was crying. "Yugi?" he called with worry in his voice.

"Why are you with me?" Yugi asked without looking at him.

"What?!" Yami asked shocked and wondering if he had heard Yugi right.

"Why are you with me?" He repeated himself but a lot softer this time as a few more tears fell.

"I'm with you because I love you and have since I was old enough to understand what love is over 3,000 years ago. When I was ripped from my body, my only fear was that I would never see you again.

Then you found the puzzle and let me out. When I set my eyes on you again, I realized who you were and so happy that you found me again. That I was with my love again.

Then I got my own body and you gave me twins. You've made my life complete and filled it with happiness." Yami said as he turned Yugi's head so he had to look at him as he wiped Yugi's tears away.

"But I'm a freak. Why would you want to be with a freak?" Yugi asked as more tears fell and his eyes showed how hurt and broken he felt. "You could have anyone you want. So why me? Why a freak?"

"You're not a freak, Yugi." Yami said wondering were all this came from.

"Yes I am." Yugi said as he pulled a way and sat up letting his head fall. "I was part animal and now I'm part woman. A freak through and through." Yugi said sounding even more broken then he did just seconds before.

"Says who?" Yami asked as he sat up as well. "Anzu?" He then asked when Yugi said nothing. When Yugi nodded, he let out a sigh then pulled Yugi into his lap.

"Yugi, she's nothing but a lying bitch. That night at the party was a huge mistake. Now we know there is a chance the baby isn't even mine. As soon as she gives birth we'll know for sure." He said trying to calm Yugi down.

Yugi just looked up at him before he spilled out what happen earlier that day. He told him everything that Anzu and he said before she left.

"She has her memories back but that doesn't change the fact that you're not a freak. You're special Yugi. You can and have given me kids. We can have as many as we want. Your special and I love you, nothing will ever chance that. I will always love you and you only." He said as he gave Yugi a soft kiss.

Yami knew he would have to talk to Anzu tomorrow for what she said today.

A/N Finally down!! Sorry this one took so long. With work, family and slicing my thumb almost two weeks ago (Tuesday the 10th at 11:00 pm will make it two weeks) it took longer then I like to get this one out. I hope you all like this one and please remember to review.


	9. Chapter 9

What was MIGHT be again

A/N Thank you to all that review the last chapter. Here is the next one and I hope you all like it.

Don't own anything.

Chapter 9

The next morning around nine Anzu was sitting in her living room talking to a friend on the phone. She blinked when she heard a knock on her door, she wasn't expecting any company.

Telling her friend goodbye, she hung up as she went and answer the door. "Yami!" she exclaimed with a smile. "What are you doing here? I didn't expect you." She then said as she moved out of the way so Yami could come in.

"I need to talk to you." Yami said, as he was lead into the living room and sat in one of the chairs. "I need to ask you a few questions."

"Sure." Anzu said as she sat on the couch, the end closes to Yami. "What do you want to know?"

"Did you stop by the game shop yesterday?" He then asked.

"Yes, I did. It was a few minutes before our doctor's appointment." She said still smiling.

"Did you talk to Yugi?"

"I did. I asked if you were home and if so would he get you. He then said no and became really nasty to me. I don't understand why."

"It might be that you could be carrying my child. That did break us up for a bit. Yugi isn't going to be nice to someone that does that to his family." Yami said with a sigh. "I know I wouldn't be if I was in his shoes."

"But I said I was sorry. This baby was an accident. We all know that." Anzu said looking down and feeling upset.

"We know that Anzu. Yugi still mad over it and it's still something that causes fights." Yami said with another sigh. His been doing a lot of that.

"Even so, he didn't have to yell at me and be real nasty. He's just lucky no other customers were in the store." Anzu said as she looked back up at Yami.

"So you're saying that it was all Yugi that was nasty then? You never called any names like freak?" Yami then asked as he watched her closely.

Anzu's eyes went wide at this as she put her right hand over her heart. "I would never do that. Yugi is a dear friend of mine. Why would I say something like that to him?" She said, sounding shocked by this.

"Yugi said you did. Yugi did tell me he was a bit nasty to you but you kept calling him a freak." Yami said, not buying the shocked act.

"Yami, I may do all of things that I'm not proud of and wish I could take back but calling one of my dearest friends names is not one of them. I would never do anything like that." She said now sounding hurt and bit upset over this.

"Yugi wouldn't lie to me. His has no reason to."

"And I do?" She then asked, sounding a bit angry now.

"Maybe." Yami said with a shrug. "Yugi also told me you have your memories back from when you were my queen. If this were true then you would have the same hate and jealousy you had back then. You hated the fact that I would have wanted to be with Yugi over you. You were jealous over this fact and made sure that Yugi knew this.

You were always really mean to him and scared him every day. You would go out of your way to make sure of this. It 3,000 years later and your just picking up were you left off." Yami said with narrowed eyes.

"It's true. I do have dreams of when I was your queen but that doesn't mean those feels are the same Yami. I was a bitch back then." She said. She made it sound like she was stating a fact.

"No Anzu. You still have those feelings and you're still trying to take me from Yugi and my family. It didn't work back then and it won't work now." Yami said with a growl as he got up.

"I'm not trying anything like that Yami. Were going to have a baby. You can still be with that family and this one. It'll be hard but it can be done." Anzu said as she stood up as well but was a bit panic by all this.

"Maybe." Yami said before he left Anzu's place.

Anzu watched him go before she sat back down. She knew now that the damn shrimp would have to be taken care of. He would have to learn that no one fucks with Anzu and gets away with it. No one and not even a damn freak like him.

Yami walked back to the game shop as he smiled. He had been very pissed off with the way Anzu acted but now he felt better. He had told her how he felt and hoped she would back off now. He had a feeling she wouldn't but could hope so.

When he got back inside it was going on closer to ten that morning. He knew that Yugi should have the store open by now but without Yami there wouldn't be able to until he got home.

Yami walked in to hear noises coming from the kitchen. He walked in, gave each twin a kiss on the forehead then walked over to Yugi as he wrapped his arms around Yugi's small waist.

"Morning." Yami said as he tries to steal a kiss from Yugi.

Yugi just moved out of Yami's arms as he kept fixing the twins their breakfast. "Don't morning me Yami. Where did you go?" Yugi asked, very pissed off.

"I went to go talk to Anzu." Yami said wondering why Yugi was so upset.

"Why? Did she call and demand that you come over?" Yugi asked without even looking at Yami. He just moved around him to serve the twins their breakfast.

"What? No." Yami said with a sigh as he realized why Yugi was so upset. "I went over to her place to talk to her about what she said to you yesterday. I went to put her in her place. I should have told you. I'm sorry." Yami said as took pan from Yugi. "I really am."

Yugi just glared at Yami for a bit then sighed. "You should have woke me. I would have understood….maybe." he said as he sighed again.

"If you had told me then I wouldn't have woken up scared then angry at you for not being there with me." Yugi explain.

"Next time, I'll wake you up. Then again I may not have left." Yami said as he pulled Yugi close, after putting the pan down, and started to kiss him. He let one hand start to slide down Yugi's back but was stopped by the twins giggling at them.

The two pulled away as they looked to there kids as Yami sighed. "I guess we'll have to wait until they take there nap."

"If they take one." Yugi then said as he smiled at Yami before they sat down to have breakfast together.

Late that same day, Anzu was sitting in her living room thinking about what happen early that morning. She knew that she would have to work even harder to get Yami back if Yugi stayed in the picture. If he stayed.

"Yami is very loyal to his family. If they were gone then he would have nothing keeping him from me. Nothing. But I have to get rid of that damn shrimp and the twins." She said as she stood up and started to pace around her living room.

"Don't worry baby. Mommy will make sure daddy is part of this family. I'll get rid of daddy's other family for us." She then said as she laid a hand on her stomach. The only thing she wasn't sure how.

She didn't want anything that could be traced back to her and didn't want to do anything that was done a hundred times. She wanted to do something new, something fresh. That's when it hit her.

Anzu just squealed as she turned and picked up her cell phone. She was going to make Yugi and the twins live the life Yugi had lived 3,000 years ago and she would be queen once again.

A/N There you guys go. I hope you like this chapter and I hope you all send in those reviews to let me know what you think. I'm not sure how fast I'll get the next one out but I am working on it. I'll see you all with the next chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

What was MIGHT be again

A/N Thank you to all that review the last chapter. Here is the next one and I hope you all like it.

Don't own anything.

Chapter 10

Neither Yugi nor the twins knew what was about to happen to them. They had no idea that their lives were about to chance again. No one in the Motou's house did. If they did, they would have made moves to stop it.

They day their lives chanced forever started out normal. Yugi open the game shop while Yami took care of the twins. Around noon, Yugi closed the shop to eat and spend lunch with his family.

After lunch, Yami took over the shop while Yugi took care of the kids. Later that day, Yami closed the shop up for the day while Yugi fixed dinner.

Once dinner was done both Yami and Yugi gave the twins their bath before putting them down for the night. Then they spent the rest of the evening with each other before they went to bed themselves later that night. It was a normal day. Nothing seems out of place. They had no idea what was laying in wait for them that night.

Around one that night, a black van with tinted windows pulled up right outside the game shop. There were three men inside it. They were all about the same height and built. They were all black with ski mask over their faces so they couldn't be id later on.

They waited until the lights were out and had been out for an hour. This let them know that everyone was asleep before they made their move.

They were able to brake into the house without making a sound as they slowly made their way to the two bedrooms. Two of them men went into the twins' room while the last one went into Yami and Yugi's room.

Yami let out a yawn when he heard the twins start to cry. "Yugi will you go and check on them?" He asked as he started to roll over but stopped when he got no answer. "Yugi?" He called again as he open his eyes.

"YUGI!" He cried when he saw a man walking out of their room with Yugi over his shoulders. Yugi was gagged and bonded as Yugi was looking at Yami with scared eyes.

Yami jumped up as he went to go run after to the guy but froze when he saw two other guys running out with their twins. One in each arm. "Fuck!" Yami then yelled as he went to run after them as he grabbed his cell phone and keys. He was going to need help.

Malik let out a yawn as his cell phone went off. He looked at his alarm clock to see that read 1:29 am. "Who ever the fuck this is go to hell." He growled when he answered his cell phone.

"Malik it's me Yami. Don't hang up." Yami said sounding like he was in a rush.

"What do you want Yami? Do you realize its one in the morning and most people are a sleep at this time." He asked with another lazy yawn as Marik growled about being woke up.

"Malik wake your ass up and get Marik's ass up as well. I need your help. Going to need the thief king's help as well."

Malik blinked at this as he sat up and smacked Marik so he would wake up as well. "What's going on Yami?" He asked as he then looked at Marik. "Call Akifa. Something going on with Yami." He said with worry in his eyes.

Ryou let out a yawn as he answered Akifa's cell phone. He knew that his love would just smash it against the wall. "Yes, this is Ryou." He said with a yawn.

"Put Akifa on. Something going down with the Motous." Marik said as he listens to Malik talk to Yami.

Ryou sat up and shook the ex thief king. "Akifa, wake up. Marik needs to talk to you." He said as Akifa let out a growl. "It's dark out Ry so that means sleep."

"Akifa, Marik says it's important." Ryou said still shaking Akifa.

"It better be." Akifa then growled out as he took the phone from Ryou.

Yami was now trailing the van with his car. He was keeping right on its tail. He would not let it out of his sight. "Yugi and the twins have been kidnap and I need you and Akifa to block the road at some point to make the van pull over so I can try to get my family back." Yami explain as he makes a sharp right turn.

Malik's eyes went wide as he told Marik what Yami said. "Fuck. When did that happen?" He asked Malik.

"What? What's going on Marik?" Akifa growled out as he now had the phone.

"Yugi and the twins are kidnapped. Get your ass dress and get in your car. Yami wants us to block the road at some point." Marik then told Akifa as Malik was writing down what road they were on and were he wanted the guys. The road was one way with no turn offs.

Yami hung up with Malik knowing the other two sprits would be helping out soon. All he had to do was stay on the van's tail. "Don't worry Yugi. I'll save you and the twins. I promise."

Yugi had been untied but just so he could hold his twins and try to keep them quiet. He held them close as he watched the ones that kidnapped and listen as they spoke.

Yugi learn what his fate was to be. It would seem that this group had been higher to kidnap him and the twins then sell them on the black market to be shipped out of the country. They group already had a home for at lest one of the twins but didn't know if they wanted both boys. Yugi feared that his family was going to split apart and there was nothing he could do. 'Please save us Yami. Don't let our family be split apart.' Yugi begged.

Yami just grinned when saw that van was having to come to halt as Yami slammed on his brakes and turn the car so that he block the van from turning around. He sat in his car as he watched the van and waited to see what would happen.

"Fuck!" the driver said when he had to slam on his brakes. "The son of bitched called in friends." He then growled out as he stayed in the driver seat and watched the two guys in front of them slowly get out of the car.

Marik and Akifa just glared at the van before the got out and made their way to it. They had left Malik and Ryou at their homes to stay with their kids but knew that they were awake worried for their friend and the twins. They would demand to know the outcome as soon as they got home.

Yami got out of his car when he saw the driver get out as well. He walked up to the man as he spun him around and punched him in the face. "Give me back my family!" He yelled as he punched the guy again.

Yugi's eyes went wide with hopefulness at hearing Yami's voice. He had followed them and would save them. They would go home were they would be safe. He just knew he would.

It was now a month later since that night. Yami was sitting in the living room looking at a picture he had of the family that hung over the entertainment center.

The picture showed Yami standing to the left of Yugi who was sitting. The twins were standing in front of both of them and they all were smiling.

Yami let out a sigh of defeat as he looking at Yugi. "I'm sorry Yugi. I failed you, again. I lost you and I can't find you." He said as he lowed his head as he heard his youngest son, Amon call for their mommy.

That night, a month ago, he had saved the twins and giving them to Marik and Akifa. He had told them to take the twins back to his place as he had tried to get to Yugi.

Yami had started to undo Yugi's gag when he felt someone drag him out of the van and throw him away from it.

Akifa, who had given Marik the other twin, had ran to help Yami but it had been too late. The van had pushed its way throw Marik and Akifa's car and drove away with Yugi. That was the last time anyone saw Yugi.

They only good thing that came out of that was the twins were safe and one of the three men had been left behind.

They were able to get very litter information out of the man. All they got was they were higher by some woman to get rid of the twins and Yugi. He told them that he would be sold on the black market and shipped out of the country. That was all he knew.

Yami let out a sigh as he walked into the twins' room and picked Amon up and sat in the rocking chair. Amir walked over and climbed into their daddy's lap as the two snuggled into him.

"When will mommy come home?" Amon then asked as Yami shook his head. "I don't know. His still missing."

"But why? Why is he missing?" Amir then asked.

"Because the bad guys that stolen you and mommy kept mommy. They wouldn't give mommy back and I don't know where they took mommy." Yami said as the twins started to cry.

"We miss mommy." Amir then said as Yami tighten his hold on them. "I do two but Uncle Seto and Uncle Seth are looking for mommy as well. I'm sure we'll find him soon." Yami said not knowing how long the search for Yugi would take. All Yami did know was he would do what ever it took to keep the twins safe and find his lost love. No matter how long that took.

A/N There is the newest chapter. I hope you all like it and please send in those reviews. Sorry it took so long but I've been very busy. I hope everyone had a happy 4th and I'll see you all in the next chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

What was MIGHT be again

A/N Thank you to all that review the last chapter. Here is the next one and I hope you all like it.

Don't own anything.

Chapter 11

Anzu was pissed. She was beyond pissed. Pissed didn't tell how upset she was. The group she hired were to get rid of Yugi AND the twins. They only got rid of Yugi.

Now Yami wouldn't go anywhere without those damn brats glued to his sides. If he did, he left them at the Kaibas'. That was the only other place Yami felt like they were safe.

Anytime she would call, if Yami didn't hang up on her, she would ask him to go out with her. Normal he would say no because it was something the kids wouldn't want to do. Or it would not be safe for the kids. It was always about those damn brats.

It had only been a month since Yugi was kidnapped. Anzu was 5 months now. Instead of putting all his attention on her, Yami was either paying attention to the twins or still looking for the small, tri-color hair freak. She was getting very upset over this. She knew she would have to go and talk to her.

Anzu walked to the game shop one evening around closing time. She walked in to see Yami was putting things away, counting his money and marking his books.

She walked up to him while he was marking in his book as she smiled at him. "Hello Yami." she said sounding very happy to see him.

"Go away. We are close." Yami said without even looking up at her. His voice had a dead tone to it. It sounded like he hadn't smiled or been happy in a while.

Anzu just blinked at this before she spoke again. "I came by to see how you are doing." She said as she swallowed the sigh that wanted to come out.

"How I'm doing?" He asked as he slowly looked up at her with narrowed eyes.

"You want to know how I'm doing?" He asked as his eyes seem to change to pools of liquid blood. They also seem to have a fire that was burning with hate for her.

"My family was kidnapped from me and the only ones I could save was my twins. I could not save my love. I lost him because of you.

I know you had something to do with this Anzu. I know because you did this 3,000 years ago when I was pharaoh and you were queen." He hissed out as he slowly moved around the counter and made his way to her.

As his moved, the shadows seem to grow and move with him. They also seem to pulse with the hate he had for her. The hate also seems to be feeding the shadows and they were growing.

"3,000 years ago you were my queen but by title only. In my heart and mind, Yugi was my queen. You knew this. You knew that you would never have what he had or that our child wouldn't be loved like the child Yugi and I had. Now while I did love our son I loved my daughter more.

The only reason our son got my thrown was because he was male. If mine and Yugi's child had been male then I would have given my thrown to him. You knew this as well. You knew that I would have given everything to Yugi and the child we had together.

You knew this so you try to get rid of Yugi and our child. The plan backfired. Instead of killing Yugi, you killed me. You then turned it around and made it seem like he killed me.

Because you were queen you could do this and no one would have said shit to you about it!" Yami all but roared at her.

"Now you try to do it again! You are still after me even though you know that you will never have me!

You were able to break us up but when you saw that we got to back together you kept trying to brake us up again. When you saw that would not work you got rid of Yugi! You had my loved kidnapped!" Yami growled at her.

Anzu started to shake at the hate that was behind Yami's words. She was also scared because of the shadows.

The shadows were slowly moving across the floor, walls and ceiling. They were moving towards her. They were blocking out any lights that might have been on or shinning through the windows.

She jerked her legs back when she could feel their cold fingers slowly started to wrap around her ankles. She could tell that if they got a hold of her they would pull her into them were she would be tortured.

Anzu then put her hand on her stomach as she open her mouth to try to talk. "But our baby…" she started before Yami cut her off.

"That child is not my child! I will never claim it!" He growled out. "If you wish to live then leave and never darken my life again." He hissed out.

Anzu's eyes went wide at this as she turned, pushed the door open, and ran for her life. She didn't stop running until she got home. She knew that Yami was telling the truth. If she ever returned, she would be killed or sent to the shadow realm.

She also knew that she had lost. She realized that she lost before she had a chance 3,000 years ago. She lost before she even knew him.

Yami watched as Anzu ran away from him as he calm down and called the shadows back. "She won't return. She's gone for good." He said with a sigh. "Now I need to find Yugi." He said as sadness filled his voice.

Anzu did have the baby, it turned out to be a boy, and it turned out to be Duke's. When Duke found out he step up to bat and took reasonability for what was his. He even later married Anzu and then moved them to the States. The gang lost track of her then and could care less.

It now has been 8 years since that day. 8 years since anyone had seen Yugi. 8 years of living to learn to live without him and learning to live with a hole in their hearts that only the small duelist could fill. It had been eight long, hellish years but all that was about to come to end.

It was day of the kids' 10th birthday party. Every year the adults would pick a day that was between all the kids' birthdays to celebrate them. The kids loved this. They would have rather have one huge party then five small ones.

The party was in the back yard of the Kaiba mansion. There was one table that held the food including a three layer chocolate cake and white frosting. The bottom layer simply said 'Happy Birthday'.

Another table held all the gifts yet to be open while there were balloons of different colors along with streamers in the trees. There was also music being played by a d.j. that was hired for this party.

It was about half way through the party when Seth pulled Yami inside. He said he had something of important to talk to him about.

Once they were in Seto and Seth's office Seth looked at him with a very serous look. "My king I think me and Seto have found your mate. We think we know were Yugi is."

Yami's eyes went wide as he was speechless for a moment. "You have? Where is he? Is he ok? When can we go and get him?" He asked as Seth held up his hand to stop the questions.

"We think we have. If the information we got is right then he is in Egypt. His the slave of a very wealthy family over there. From the picture we got, he looks like he has lost a lot of weight and being abused. He might even be…" Seth trailed off as he saw the anger in Yami's eyes at what he was hinting at.

"Why do you think his been sexually abuse?" He demands of his cousin.

"Because the family has a small child. A girl that has the same color eyes as your mate." Seth said as he stared his king in the eyes.

Yami's eyes seem to widen again as they were filled with horror. "No! I won't believe it!" he shouted. "He doesn't have any other kids!"

"The child may not be his but it could be my king." Seth said hoping he was wrong.

Yami looked away as he walked over to the window as he looked out at the party. "Even if this is true, I will get my queen back." Yami said before turning and looking at Seth. "My twins need their mother and I need my love."

A/N This is the last chapter to this story. I will be writing the next story to let you all know what has happen to Yugi. To let you know what Yugi's life has been like for the past 8 years. To let you know what his been going through. I hope you all like this chapter, this story. Please send in those reviews and I'll post the new story soon.


End file.
